La boda
by acm2099
Summary: Lucius Malfoy había anticipado muchas cosas en su vida pero jamás imaginó con quién terminaría casándose su hijo.


**Título:** La boda

**Rating:** Nc-17

**Resumen:** Lucius Malfoy había anticipado muchas cosas en su vida pero jamás imaginó con quién terminaría casándose su hijo.

* * *

><p>Aún no entendía por qué rojo. Además de ser un color vulgar tenía unas connotaciones bastante negativas (ambición, rabia, irritabilidad, impaciencia) pero seguramente ellos no sabían mucho sobre eso. En todo el mundo el rojo representa el peligro, por algo son rojas muchas cosas que popularmente implican peligro, como el color del diablo, el rojo de los botones de emergencia, el color de la huelga o el del comunismo. Lucius conocía todo eso porque era culto y, sobre todo, porque un Malfoy debe saberlo todo. Por eso no entendía por qué el color rojo estaba presente en las invitaciones de boda de su hijo, su único y amado hijo.<p>

Claro que estaba omitiendo el pequeño detalle de que su hijo, su único y amado hijo, iba a contraer nupcias con la representación viviente del color rojo: Harry James Potter Evans.

Lucius Malfoy era un hombre inteligente y hábil que había previsto muchas cosas en su vida: ser rico, pertenecer a la misma Casa que su familia en el colegio, casarse con la mujer más bella que conociese y tener un hijo con ella. Siempre supo que Voldemort no se había marchado del todo pero nunca lo buscó porque, en realidad, Voldemort se estaba volviendo loco desde antes de que Potter lo hiciera pedazos. Así que Lucius vivió aquellos años libre y haciendo dinero. Sin embargo siempre tenía la idea que el loco regresaría y así sucedió.

Después de perder el diario de Tom Ryddle y, por ende, un pedazo del alma de Voldemort y con la profecía hecha pedazos por Longbottom, Lucius Malfoy supo que su familia no tendría un buen futuro en la guerra. Ser prisioneros en su propia casa y tratados peor que unos viles sirvientes fue más de lo que Lucius esperaba. Más de una vez estuvo tentado a intentar conseguir una buena escopeta i_muggle/i_ y dispararles a todos los mortífagos diciendo a voz en grito i_¡fuera de mi propiedad!/i_, pero se contuvo; Voldemort seguramente lo hubiese desollado al momento.

El fin de la guerra llegó, los juicios fueron y vinieron y, como esperaba, él acabó de nuevo en Azkaban: dos años por delitos menores y veinte sin usar magia. Jamás podría ocupar un cargo en el Ministerio y además tuvo que pagar una gran cantidad para la reconstrucción de todo lo que se había derrumbado durante la guerra. Genial, él era un tipo indeseable pero su dinero era muy deseable para el Ministerio.

En una de sus visitas Narcissa le dijo que Draco iría a terapia. Ése era un concepto nuevo para Lucius, algo nuevo que no necesariamente tenía que ser malo. Draco había pasado por demasiadas cosas durante la guerra, entre ellas la muerte de Vincent Crabbe y ver a sus padres convertidos en reos de Voldemort, además de la miseria, el desasosiego y la soledad que viene implícita en todas las guerras. Lucius no dijo nada de la terapia, si era algo que Draco necesitaba qué más daba si era algo i_muggle/i_ o extraterrestre. Mientras le sirviera a su hijo Lucius estaba bien con ello.

La primera señal de alarma llegó cuando Draco dijo i_Harry/i_ y Lucius pensó, iluso, que hablaba de Harry…, cualquier otro Harry. Joder, Harry es el nombre más vulgar que existe sobre la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo, Draco hablaba del único Harry que él conocía: Harry Potter. Resulta que se habían encontrado en su grupo de terapia. Fue entonces cuando eso de la terapia ya no le pareció tan bien a Lucius pero no dijo nada y dejó que las cosas siguieran su curso. Draco había tenido una rara obsesión con Potter desde el principio y tal vez si lograba salvar esas rencillas las cosas serían más sencillas para su hijo.

Draco no regresó a Hogwarts para su último curso, necesitaba un lugar nuevo, diferente y alejado de todo lo que le recordara a su pasado. Muchos pensarían que combatieron fuego con fuego al mandar a Draco a Durmstrang pero Draco estuvo más tranquilo en aquella escuela. Las artes oscuras no eran vistas como un crimen y él entendió que ese tipo de magia era poderosa y tenía que ser tratada con mucho cuidado.

Los años pasaron, no muy tranquilos pero pasaron, y cuando Lucius por fin puso un pie fuera de Azkaban viajó con Narcissa directamente hacia Alemania para quedarse allí indefinidamente. Fue entonces cuando Lucius vio otro foco rojo: su hijo había estado escribiéndose con Potter una vez por semana durante esos dos años. Eso quería decir que eran algo así como… i_Amigos/i_. Estuvo más tranquilo cuando Draco les dijo que estaba saliendo con un chico llamado Klaus y que Potter, en Inglaterra, salía con todo lo que se movía después de terminar su relación con Ginny Weasley. Sin embargo, las cartas seguían yendo y viniendo. Lucius enfermaba cada vez que llegaba una nueva misiva.

Klaus quedó atrás, y también Cary, Grace y Eva y llegó un chico de apellido ruso raro. No tenía ni idea de cómo su hijo había terminado teniendo un lío con un chico con apellido ruso de los Estados Unidos. Lo único que le tranquilizaba era que Potter tenía una relación con un tipo llamado Darren que era actor o algo así. Sólo Potter podía tener ese tipo de gustos aunque, viéndolo en retrospectiva, Lucius hubiese preferido que el tal Darren aún siguiera en la vida de Potter.

Siete años después de que iniciara su amistad con Potter, siete años de cartas y cinco de reuniones, cenas y salidas como amigos, Draco les comunicó a sus padres que estaba saliendo con Harry James Potter Evans. Eso fue algo que Lucius nunca vio venir o que se esforzó en no ver porque las señales eran tan claras como el agua de un manantial. Cuando Draco les dijo que se casaría con Potter fue menos sorprendente; Lucius ya tenía sus sospechas, sobre todo después de haberlos encontrado en su casa saltando uno encima del otro más veces de las que quería recordar, o que podía porque siempre que eso ocurría Lucius se deshacía de ese recuerdo. Aún tenía problemas con ver a su hijo besándose con i_Potter/i_.

Así que ahora estaba frente a Arthur y Molly Weasley en terreno neutral, el departamento de su hijo y Potter. Nadie quería derramamiento de sangre en sus casas, ni en esa cosa llamada La Madriguera ni mucho menos en la mansión Malfoy.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo en que las invitaciones serán rojas… —Molly Weasley sonrió a Narcissa y Lucius hizo todo lo posible para no suspirar de hartazgo.

—Sí, querida. Creo que quedará a la perfección con el plateado de las letras. —Arthur Weasley tenía los nudillos blancos en ese momento. Lucius casi sonreía.

—Ahora hablemos del número de invitados. Lucius y yo pensábamos en algo pequeño, sólo los más íntimos. —Molly Weasley sonrió y Lucius vio cierto brillo en los ojos de Arthur Weasley. —Serán entre mil y dos mil invitados. —Los Weasley palidecieron.

—¿Entre mil o dos mil invitados les parece i_algo pequeño/i_? — habló por primera vez en la noche Arthur Weasley.

—Bueno, serían las personas más cercanas, unos cuantos amigos y familiares.

—¿No creen que eso es jactancioso hasta para ustedes? ¿Tienen mil familiares o mil amigos cercanos? Perdón pero no creo que haya muchas personas quieran venir a este enlace. —Lucius se puso de pie mirando a Arthur Weasley y empuñando con fuerza su bastón.

—Eso, Weasley, es algo que no te importa. Nosotros tenemos educación, amigos a los que _queremos _invitar y _familia_ que queremos en el evento. Eso es lo que te deja ser un sangre pura que sigue las tradiciones y las buenas costumbres. Claro, no te puedo culpar por no saber estas cosas; hace mucho que tú no cumples con las expectativas de la clase a la que _deberías _pertenecer.

A Arthur Weasley se le subieron los colores a la cara y se puso de pie violentamente pero de inmediato Molly Weasley lo sujetó de la muñeca mientras Narcissa miraba a Lucius fijamente. La habitación estaba empezando a arder. En ese momento Draco y Harry aparecieron levitando unas copas de vino y una botella. Tanto Arthur como Lucius se sentaron aún mirándose como si quisieran que sus ojos fuesen capaces de lanzar cuchillos.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido? —Potter se sentó en el sillón individual y Draco lo hizo en el reposabrazos a su lado. Entrelazaron las manos. Lucius suspiró; su hijo era feliz y si lo era…, él tendría que aguantar a los Weasley.

—Tus padres nos hablaban de su fiesta i_íntima/i_. De entre mil y dos mil invitados. —Draco bajó su copa antes de siquiera dar el primer trago después de escuchar la voz de Arthur Weasley.

—¿Mil? Mamá, Harry y yo habíamos pensado entre cien y doscientas personas pero no más. —Lucius miró a Narcissa, sabía que su ánimo había decaído un poco. A su mujer le encantaban las fiestas fastuosas y hacía mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de asistir a una o de darla en la mansión Malfoy. Sin embargo se trataba de Draco y no de ellos, i_no, otra vez/i. _

—Cien serán. —Draco sonrió a su madre y los Weasley quedaron algo sorprendidos. Narcissa bebió un poco de su vino y Lucius supo que llegaba los temas por los cuales habían solicitado esa reunión, dos temas delicados que al final se tenían que tratar, y Lucius esperaba que no corriera sangre.

—Lucius y yo también queremos hablar de dos cosas importantes: la dote y los gastos de la boda. —A Arthur Weasley se le contrajo el rostro. —Draco le pidió a Harry que se casaran y ya saben lo que eso significa. —Potter se removió un poco en el sillón. Típico, Potter no sabía lo que significaba.

—Ya hemos pensado en la dote y por supuesto que tenemos en cuenta los gastos de la boda. —Lucius no pudo evitar resoplar y casi sintió como los ojos de todos estaban en él.

—Oh, vamos. Nosotros no queremos su dinero y menos aún que se queden en la ruina por pagar la boda de Potter. Ya me imagino el tipo de boda que tendríamos con sus _recursos._ — Ante esa respuesta Arthur Weasley sujetó a Lucius de la túnica violetamente.

—¡Basta! —gritaron las matriarcas de las dos familias. Draco se puso de pie y su padre retiró con delicadeza las manos de Arthur Weasley de su ropa pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Esto se les estaba yendo de las manos.

—Papá, señor Weasley, ¿podrían…? —señaló hacia los sillones. Arthur murmuró una leve disculpa y ambos tomaron asiento de nuevo —. Había olvidado el asunto de la dote —Draco miró a Harry y luego regresó sus ojos hacía sus invitados— pero creo que podemos arreglarlo. Evidentemente nosotros no queremos su dinero. —Lucius miró a Arthur. Al pobre tipo estaban a punto reventarle las coronarias —Harry puede constituir la dote, él tiene recursos propios, o podemos utilizar la i_promissio dotis/i._ —Los Weasley iban a protestar, ellos siempre hacían esas cosas.

—No, hijo, nosotros podemos darte la dote. Tal vez no sea demasiado abundante pero ya tenemos preparados unos muebles que fueron durante años de nuestra familia. —Draco iba a decir algo pero Potter se aclaró la garganta

—Estaré encantado de aceptar su dote —Molly sonrió y Draco le respondió con la misma expresión.

—Ahora, los gastos de la boda. Harry y yo habíamos decidido hacernos cargo nosotros mismos así que no creemos más peleas por eso. Esperamos llegar a la boda con todos los miembros de nuestras familias completos. Creo que si yo me puedo llevar civilizadamente con Ronald ustedes pueden estar en la misma habitación sin matarse por lo menos hasta que Harry y yo nos enlacemos.

Después de eso la noche trascurrió mejor de lo que Lucius esperaba. Seguía teniendo problemas con la compenetración que Potter y Draco tenían, con sus miradas de entendimiento y las palabras que no se decían pero que aún así comprendían. Lucius sabía cómo se sentía tener algo así con una persona, él lo tenía con Narcissa desde hacía años.

* * *

><p>Miró la invitación con cierta nostalgia. Hacía mucho tiempo que sus buenos amigos los Malfoy no tenían un evento tan importante entre sus manos y ése, definitivamente, era un evento importantísimo: la boda de su hijo Draco. Aún recordaba los bonitos ojos grises que tenía ese niño.<p>

—Abuela, ¿todo bien? —Levantó el rostro y miró a su nieto, quien leía la invitación en ese momento. —¿Una invitación mágica? ¿Draco Malfoy se casa? —Asintió. —¿Con quién?

—Harry Potter.

—Lucius Malfoy no debe estar muy contento. —Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, más conocida como Isabel II, suspiró resignada.

—Los padres casi nunca estamos de acuerdo con lo que hacen nuestros hijos o nietos. Sin embargo tenemos que aceptar que deben equivocarse y experimentar. Ya ves, tu padre con esa cosa llamada Camila. Oh, William, puede que yo no sea la mujer más agraciada del mundo pero soy la Reina y ella… ¡Tuvimos que buscarle un título nobiliario que pudiera utilizar! Y luego tú. No sé porque no seguiste con ese bonito romance que tenías con Draco.

—Abuela, fue Henry quien tuvo un i_romance/i_ con Draco cuando tenía dieciséis años. Aunque más bien era mi hermano quién estaba prendado de él, Draco simplemente le sonreía por sus niñerías. —La Reina asintió sin ganas.

—Sí, bueno, debiste enfocarte en encontrar a alguien como Draco. Y en vez de eso te casaste con esa chica simplona, sin chiste y ningún interés por la vida…

—¡Abuela! —La Reina volvió su rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Catalina, duquesa de Cambridge.

—Lo siento, querida, no sabía que estabas aquí. Debes personar a esta pobre _Reina_, la senectud me hace decir cosas raras. Además tengo la cabeza en lo que me ha pedido mi querido amigo Lucius. Hace siglos que no oficio una boda mágica.

—¿De verdad iremos? Pero papá está en Mónaco, Henry no puede abandonar la Academia…

—Prescindibles, querido. Sabes que a tu padre no le gusta mucho el mundo mágico y llevar a Henry a la boda de Draco sería de muy mal gusto. —William suprimió cualquier señal de queja o disgusto. —Bien, me voy. Debo encontrar algo digno que ponerme para ese evento. Ya sabes cómo son de pretenciosos esos Malfoy.

Sonrió a William y salió de la estancia a paso calmo.

* * *

><p>Lucius observaba que todo estuviera listo en la mansión Malfoy. Había tenido que luchar con uñas y dientes para que la ceremonia se llevara a cabo allí. Por un lado Draco quería un terreno neutral y por el otro los Weasley habían luchado porque esa cosa llamada La Madriguera también fuese considerada para la ceremonia. Lucius apeló a su herencia, a los lazos de la familia y a generación tras generación casándose en la antiquísima mansión. Pensó que no lo lograría pero, sin embargo, pasó.<p>

Aún tenía la esperanza de que las protecciones de la Mansión no reconocieran a Potter y lo aniquilaran. No había pasado hasta ese momento así que eso podría significar que su hijo de verdad amaba al insulso de Harry Potter.

Lucius entró a la habitación de Draco. Los Weasley habían insistido en pagar el ajuar. Lucius estaba preocupado del resultado pero al parecer los Weasley se habían quedado sin dinero para los próximos treinta años. Las telas, los cortes y los detalles eran impecables. Claro que Lucius jamás lo diría en voz alta.

—¿Todo listo, padre? —Lucius asintió. Draco se veía feliz. Sus ojos grises tenían un matiz nuevo, diferente a todo lo que había visto en ellos en los últimos años.

Lucius no había cambiado de forma de pensar, aún creía en la superioridad de la sangre; para él personas como los Weasley perjudicaban al mundo mágico. Pero también se daba cuenta de que podían existir magos capaces entre los nacidos de i_muggles/i_. Claro, nunca podrían compararse a los magos de buena cuna pero Lucius había mirado por mucho tiempo al abismo y el abismo también había mirado en su interior. Esa experiencia había ablandado a Lucius un poco aunque no lo suficiente como para decirlo en voz alta.

Estaba feliz de que su hijo pudiera sonreír de nuevo y de que la oscuridad del monstruo no lo hubiese tocado. Los padres que quieren a sus hijos siempre buscan lo mejor para ellos. Lucius lo intentó, un poco de poder no le hacía daño a nadie, sin embargo Voldemort se volvió loco y Lucius llegó a temer que el bienestar de su familia se convirtiera en un espejismo. Muy en el fondo agradeció que Potter acabara con él y, aunque el mundo mágico no iba por el rumbo que él preferiría, estaba tranquilo porque podía respirar libertad.

—Excelente como siempre, hijo. —Draco asintió y se miró de nuevo al espejo comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

—¿Ha llegado ya Ely?

—Hace un buen rato. —Lucius sabía que su hijo se moría de los nervios pero no lo demostraba, igual que Lucius no demostraba muchas de las cosas que pensaba. Sólo Narcissa podía leer a Lucius con tan sólo una ligera mirada y, si Draco llegaba a tener eso con Potter, Lucius tal vez consideraría que ese enlace no era un error.

—Bueno, estoy listo. Busquemos a mi madre para empezar con esto —Draco caminó hacia la puerta y antes de abrirla se giró para encarar a Lucius—. Gracias, papá. Sé que para ti ha supuesto un gran esfuerzo mental todo esto y sé que no estás de acuerdo con mi unión con Harry pero te agradezco que hayas hecho el esfuerzo. Increíblemente parece que vamos a salir sin ningún miembro de la familia Weasley muerto ni maldecido. —Lucius esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te confíes. Aún falta la ceremonia y la recepción. Si esa mujer, Muriel, que es una impertinente, sigue intentando tocar mi pelo voy a lanzarle un par de i_Crucios/i_.

Salieron de la habitación y caminaron hacia el jardín donde encontraron a Narcissa hablando animadamente con Elizabeth.

—Draco, querido, te ves muy apuesto y gallardo.

—Gracias, Ely.

—¿Empezamos con la ceremonia? Me muero por conocer al otro novio.

Lucius tomó su lugar al lado de Arthur Weasley mientras Draco esperaba a Potter para caminar juntos hacia el altar. El Slytherin simplemente suspiró. Desde ese momento sería un hecho su parentesco.

* * *

><p>Draco miró a Harry quien le devolvió la sonrisa.<p>

—¿Listo? —Harry suspiró nerviosamente y sin querer se reacomodó los lentes.

—Estoy que me cago de los nervios. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la reina de Inglaterra oficiaría nuestro enlace? —Draco tomó la mano de Harry y empezaron a caminar.

—Quería que fuera una sorpresa. Y por tu cara lo he logrado.

Llegaron frente al altar y Harry volvió a suspirar nervioso. Ese era el momento de la verdad.

—Estoy muy contenta de haber sido invitada por mi querido amigo Lucius para oficiar esta inigualable unión.

La reina empezó la ceremonia mientras Draco seguía metódico los pasos. Su mente, todos sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en Harry. Había sido una suerte terminar en la misma sala de terapia, sin nombres ni voces conocidas. El grupo de ayuda era mágicamente anónimo. Es muy cierto que el hombre es menos sincero cuando habla en su nombre pero dale una máscara y dirá la verdad. Eso hacían en la terapia. Sin embargo, Draco reconoció a Harry porque a ambos los embargaba el mismo sentimiento: no habían sido lo suficiente buenos. Harry había perdido muchos seres queridos en la batalla y se habían roto muchas esperanzas. Draco había perdido parte de su inocencia, su libertad y un amigo. Ninguno había sido lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar esas desgracias. El tiempo de terapia le sirvió a Draco para darse cuenta de que muchas de las cosas por las que se culpaba no habían estado en sus manos y Harry comprendió que las pérdidas en una batalla eran algo que no se podía evitar. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo, muchas personas y momentos alejados, para que Draco comprendiera que las deficiencias de su adolescencia le habían traído la oportunidad de conocer a Harry y descubrir a su lado algo que Draco no imaginó conocer nunca.

—Sus votos, muchachos. —Se giraron para encararse y Draco, serio, comenzó con sus votos.

—Si algo debe perderse, será mi honor por el tuyo. —Harry sonrió nervioso.

—Si debe quedar olvidada, será mi alma por la tuya. —Draco le lanzó una mirada tranquilizadora a Harry. Ambos hablaron.

—Si la muerte vuelve a venir, será mi vida por la tuya. He sido entregado.

William apareció dándoles las argollas matrimoniales a Draco y Harry. En cuanto fueron colocadas en los dedos anulares correspondientes el hechizo para cerrar la unión resplandeció.

—Ahora es el momento en el que los novios nos regalan su primer beso de esta unión. —Harry acercó a Draco delicadamente y lo besó.

* * *

><p>La noche iba a ser demasiado larga. Después de toda la tensión lo único que quería Draco era ir directamente a la parte interesante: tener a Harry desnudo en algún lugar sobre o debajo de él. Pero eso no pasaría hasta siete horas después, cuando el pobre Draco se encontró esperando a que Harry terminara de despedirse de un muy borracho Ronald Weasley. Lo bueno era que Hermione puso orden a los pocos minutos.<p>

En cuanto Draco tuvo oportunidad sujetó a Harry y accionó el i_traslador/i_ que los llevaría a su destino para la noche de bodas. Al tocar tierra firme Draco soltó el i_traslador/i_ y se lanzó sobre Harry para besarlo con hambre y pasión. Los labios de Harry eran adictivos y le correspondían con las mismas intenciones.

Las manos de Harry le acariciaron la cadera buscando la botonadura de sus ropas. Harry sujetó a Draco de las piernas y lo elevó hasta que encajó en su cintura y caminó con él para colocar su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de sofá. La botonadura de la túnica fue deshecha hábilmente por los dedos de Harry quien se sumergió en la piel pálida de Draco. Se arrodilló para frotar su rostro sobre el prominente bulto de la erección del rubio. Sin varita, Harry logró desaparecer el resto de la ropa de su esposo para poder tragarse la polla de Draco. Las manos de Potter se movieron torpemente para poder liberar su erección y acariciarse.

Draco lo detuvo después de una de succión, lo levantó y lo estampó contra el respaldo del sofá. Harry se sofocó un poco cuando su pecho chocó con el respaldo pero lo olvidó todo cuando sintió los labios de Draco sobre su nuca. El rubio no se preocupó en desvestirlo, se limitó a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Apoyó el pecho sobre la espalda de Harry y le mordió el cuello. Los largos dedos del rubio subían y bajaban sobre la piel de la entrada de Harry hasta que murmuró un hechizo que le hizo gemir desesperado. La lubricación fue instantánea y, sin más, Draco lo embistió mientras rodeaba su cintura con el brazo derecho y con el izquierdo lo sujetaba fuerte de las manos.

Harry gemía y se retorcía por todo lo que Draco estaba provocando en él. Las embestidas eran fuertes y profundas. Las manos de Harry estaban quedando marcadas sobre la tapicería del sofá. Necesitaba terminar, necesitaba correrse mientras tuviera a Draco dentro de él, llenándolo de esa forma. La suave mano de Draco llegó para acariciarlo y Harry sollozó. Draco no tuvo que hacer mucho para que Harry se derramara sobre la tapicería del respaldo pero no dejó de moverse hasta que un gruñido salió del fondo de su garganta y se corrió dentro de él.

Minutos después las respiraciones de ambos se normalizaron. Draco estaba desmadejado sobre el cuerpo de Harry y éste necesitaba respirar un poco más hondo. Potter se removió hasta que Draco, protestando, se medio incorporó. Harry abrazó al rubio y lo llevó cargado hasta la cama, se terminó de desnudar y cayó al lado de Draco abrazándolo contra su pecho.

—No puedo creer que lo hayamos logrado sin muertos de por medio. —Draco le dio un beso en el pecho y sonrió.

—Sinceramente, yo tampoco. —Harry sonrió y rodó hasta quedar encima del rubio.

—Te amo. —Draco lo jaló para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración.

—¿Y quién no, Potter? —Las piernas de Draco rodearon la cintura de Harry y éste sonrió. Esa sería una noche muy larga y tanto Harry como Draco daban las gracias por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Escrito para el Fluffy fest, inspirado en el reto de <em>Estel Dunedain<em>. **

**Espero que les haya gustado y puedan regalarme un comentario.**


End file.
